


Wistful

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, also i have other stuff i want to post but i refuse to break the 69 works in the sam and max tag, i won't mind when it happens but i refuse to be responsible, very minor angst warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Sam and Max have a run-in with their future selves.





	Wistful

"Well!" Sam said with a clap of his hands. "That was informative."  
"And by informative, I think he means 'vague, confusing, and not really helpful for our situation at all.' Thanks for trying, though," Said Max, looking up at his future self.  
"No problem, kids," Future Max said with a wave of his hand. "I don't wanna reveal too much about your future. I know how Sam is with spoilers."  
"I know, right?" Max said, "He doesn't even watch trailers! He wants to go in completely blind!"  
"It's not my fault I like surprises," Sam said with a huff.  
"We haven't been to a movie in forever," Future Max mused. He turned to his partner. "Hey Sam, any movies you've heard about that you'd like to go see?"  
Future Sam thought for a minute. "We need to find a key in order to open that door." Future Max sighed.  
"Well, It's been fun, but for some reason I feel like we've gotten all we can out of visiting our future selves. We have a case to solve." Sam fixed his hat.  
"So long, future me! Make sure to bite plenty of scalps. Human skin is good for aging teeth," Max said, finger-gunning at his future self.  
"Of course, past me," Future Max said, returning the finger guns. "I really need to get back into the whole scalp-biting scene. Oh, and past Sam." Future Max got off his hover circle and walked over to Sam. He took his hand and pulled him down to his level. Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued.  
Future Max Took off his visor, and for the first time Sam could see the effects age had on him. He had noticeable wrinkles, now that Sam was looking up close, and his brown eyes were tired, almost looking faded and sad.  
"Sam," Future Max said, staring Sam dead in the eyes, "It was nice to be able to talk to you again." He pulled him in for a hug, and Sam couldn't help but return it. It was the least he could do for the old lagomorph.  
When he finally pulled away, Future Max put his visor back on and climbed back onto his hover circle. "Good luck on your case," He said to current Sam and Max as they left.  
Sam and Max entered the elevator, and with a press of a button, they were gone, leaving the Intergalactic Freelance Police alone in their office once again.  
"They sure were young and spritely, huh Sam?" Max said. He looked over to his aged partner and got no response.  
"Yeah," Max said, looking away, "We really used to be a riot. Makes me kind of nostalgic for the old days, but my memory is about as cluttered as our closet, so I don't remember much."  
The two sat in silence for a few moments. Max walked over to the window and stared out of it, scanning the street he knew so well. After a while, his eyes landed on the building that used to be Sybil's old office, reminding him of his once-close friend.  
"I wonder what Sybil's been up too lately," Max said. "Do you think she and her rock-headed husband have had any more freaky half-statue abominations?"  
Sam coughed, and then started wheezing.  
"Sam?!" Max turned to the old dog and immediately rushed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
Max listened closer, and he noticed the wheezing didn't sound like lethal choking.  
It was a laugh.  
Sam was laughing, after ages of silence. Max couldn't help but stare in awe.  
Sam coughed a few times, and then said for the first time in forever, "You crack me up, little buddy."  
Max would be lying if he denied the tears welling up under his visor.

~~~Meanwhile, in the time elevator....~~~

Sam and Max, the current ones from our timeline, stood silently in the elevator waiting out the journey back to the ship. Max was especially silent. Sam noticed his uncharacteristically thoughtful expression and decided to ask about it.  
"Something on your mind, little buddy?"  
Max snapped out of his trance. "Oh, it's nothing. I just..." Max looked left and right quickly, as if checking to make sure no one else was present, before saying, "Listen, what I'm about to say never leaves this elevator, okay? Mention it outside and I _will_ maim you."  
"Okay, little buddy. My lips are sealed." Sam made a zipper motion over his mouth for extra emphasis. "What do you want to say?"  
Max took a deep breath. "Seeing our future selves like that made me realize...we might not always be together. So, I, uh. I just want to say...I appreciate you. Like, a whole lot. I really love having someone who puts up with my insanity and unpredictable...-ness...and you're really just the best partner a three foot tall violent lagomorph could have. Okay, I said it, no further words about it, okay?"  
Sam smiled a genuine smile at his partner. "Okay, little buddy. I appreciate you too."  
The elevator dinged, the door opened, and the two continued the case as normal,although Sam did have trouble wiping the smile off his face for the next few minutes.


End file.
